


The Pen Chronicles

by Pgcf



Category: The Pen Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgcf/pseuds/Pgcf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few works around a group of characters I made. I might delete this later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey there! I’m Alice, and this is my friend, Conrad. Welcome to the group!”  
Penny walks into the room where the GSA is being held. There are only two others there: Alice, the pretty brown-haired girl with shocking emerald eyes who just welcomed Penny, and Conrad, a teen with tousled brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Penny walks nervously forward, her hands shaking.  
“Umm… hi… my name’s Penny. I-I want to come out to my parents, but I’m n-not sure they’d understand…”  
“It’s okay,” Alice says. “Most of us have been there before. How do you identify?”  
“I d-don’t really know a w-word for it, but I don’t r-really identify with any gender…”  
“Oh, so it sounds like you’re nonbinary, then,” Conrad says. “If you want, we can help you come out and explain to your parents.”  
“T-That’s not the thing. It’s just that… I’m pretty sure they’re g-going to k-kick me out again if I do…”  
“If it goes sour, you can definitely stay at my house. My moms are both really accepting, as one’s a trans girl and they’re both pansexual,” Alice assures Penny.  
“T-Thanks… It’s just that my parents are really h-hateful and conservative so I s-still wouldn’t f-feel safe…” Penny starts to cry softly.  
Alice walks over and hugs Penny. “Don’t worry, dear. We’re all here to support you.”  
“T-Thank you…”  
“By the way, do you want any specific pronouns or anything?”  
“I-I’d like you to use they and them for me if you have to use pronouns, please, but I don’t know about any other n-names…”  
“Hmm…” Conrad thinks. What about Pen?”  
“Y-Yeah, that sounds nice…” Pen says. She smiles a little. “Thank you both.”  
“You’re very welcome,” Alice says. “After my coming out failed, I promised myself that I wouldn’t let anyone else feel like I did after my parents rejected me. They’re much more accepting now, though, and I visit Conrad a ton, so you can go over there too. We’re all here for you.”  
“Thanks, Alice,” Pen replies. “I guess I should start planning how to come out, then.”  
“We’re here for you every step of the way. Don’t worry.”  
“Thank you. I think I’m going to go have something to eat. Bye.”  
“Bye, Pen!” Alice and Conrad call out as Pen leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Pen and Alice sit outside Pen’s house. Pen is shaking terribly, and Alice puts a hand on Pen’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry. You’re gonna be fine. I’m here for ya,” Alice tells them.  
“B-B-But what if they k-kick me out? What’ll I do then??” Pen replies.  
“You’ll come live with me or Conrad. Con’s parents are super hella accepting and mine are better than your jerk parents. We’re here for ya either way.”  
“T-Thank you…” Still trembling, Pen opens the door to their house and leads Alice inside.  
“M-Mom? Dad? I-I brought a f-friend over from school. Can I i-introduce them to you?”  
“Is it a boy or a girl?” Pen’s mother asks.  
“A-A girl. S-s-she’s been really nice to me at school.  
“Very well. Bring them in here. And then go to your room. We’ve told you time and time again to ask us before you bring someone home from school. Do it again and you get the belt.”  
Pen gasps and starts shaking more terribly than before. Alice walks forward and introduces herself to Pen’s mother, adopting a much more formal tone than she used to calm Pen down outside.  
“Hello, Mrs. Kyes. My name is Alice, and I have been talking to your child a lot at school. She has told me a lot about how nice you are.”  
Mrs. Keys walks forward and looks condescendingly at Alice. “Hm,” she says. “There’s no need to be so formal. Calling her my child? Just say daughter. And I TOLD her to go to her room.” She glares at Pen, who squeals and runs to her bedroom.  
“There is something that your child asked me to talk about with you. Could you please let them come back in here?”  
“No. She broke the rules and has to follow the natural consequences. And I told you to stop calling her my child.”  
“Alright. Three things. One. You never told me to stop. You just said there’s no need to call them your child. Two. You have absolutely no control over how I talk. I can say whatever I want to and call your child whatever I want. And three. Maybe there’s a good reason I’m not using any gender for them.”  
Mrs. Keys’ face goes stone cold. “In this house, you follow MY rules or you get the natural consequences.”  
“‘Natural consequences’ meaning getting beaten with a belt? I remind you that beating your child is already illegal in the first place, but if you beat someone who has no relationship to you you can be arrested and charged with assault and be imprisoned for multiple years, especially if the person in question is a minor.”  
“You’d threaten the wife of the police chief with being arrested? Who do you think you are?”  
“I am the supportive friend of your child, and the one they have trusted with their greatest secret, which they don’t even trust to tell you.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“Bring her out and I’ll tell you.”  
“Fine.” Mrs. Keys shouts through the hall, “Penny, get out here this instant!”  
“There’s no reason to be so forceful, Mrs. Keys.”  
“I’ll do whatever the hell I want with my daughter.”  
Pen walks out and stands trembling next to Alice. Alice glares at Mrs. Keys and says, “Mrs. Keys, your daughter doesn’t exist. You don’t have a daughter. Only a child. Pen is nonbinary.”  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
“It means that Pen does not connect with any gender. They don’t, they never have, and they never will.”  
“So you’re saying that my daughter isn’t actually my daughter? Of course she connects to being a girl. She’s been wearing dresses and playing with dolls all her life.”  
“Only because you’ve been FORCING ME TO!” Pen shouts. They walk up to their mother and slap them clean across the face. Mrs. Keys grabs Pen by the collar and pulls her forward.  
“Did you just do what I think you did?” Mrs. Keys asks. Pen nods, her expression determined and furious. “Then this calls for the belt. Your actions will always have natural consequences.”  
“You mean PUNISHMENTS!” Pen shouts. Mrs. Keys drops Pen and walks to the closet. She pulls out a long leather belt with a massive gold buckle. She tightens it threateningly. Pen screams and runs out of the room. Alice stands where she is, pulling her phone out of her backpack. She activates the camera and starts recording  
“You can do whatever you want, but know that I will film it and use it as evidence against you.”  
“Then I’ll just break your phone!” Mrs. Keys swings the belt towards Alice, who ducks it and steps back.  
“Do you think you’re that good with a belt? You may have beating your child for years, but it’s still a random weapon. You’ll never actually hit my phone, and if you do, it’s just going to be obvious what happened.”  
“I don’t care! My daughter’s lying to me and deserves the consequences! What’s going to happen next, she’s going to tell me she’s a dyke?”  
“Actually, yes.” Pen says. “But I’m not gay. I’m asexual.”  
“And what does that mean?”  
“It means I don’t feel sexual attraction. At all. Ever.”  
“Nonsense. You’re going to find the man for you someday.”  
“No, I’m really not. I’ve told you I don’t care about boys a lot before, but you’ve always shrugged it off.”  
“Then you’re going to hell, you bitch. Girls who don’t do what their parents tell them to do or stay virgins their whole life go to the ninth ring of hell.”  
“Actually, it’s parents who beat their children there. I looked it up. That’s one of the greatest sins you can make.”  
“I don’t give a fuck! Get over here so I can belt you like you deserve!”  
“Fine.” Pen walks in front of their mother. Mrs. Keys smiles, and raises the belt. Before she can swing, though, Pen thrusts their hand forward. Mrs. Keys cries out in shock and staggers back.  
“What did you just do to me, you bitch?” she shouts.  
“Taser. Alice left it outside in case I needed it. I told her all about what you’ve done with me. Pictures, stories, everything. Enough to get you at least seven years in prison.”  
“Get out of my house, you bitch!” Mrs. Keys says. “Get out of here until you decide to stop lying to me!”  
“Alright. I’ll do just that. Thank you for finally kicking me out. I’ve been waiting for that for so long, because I knew that if I ran away you’d just use use Dad to find and belt me again.” Mrs. Keys screams and throws the belt at Pen. Before the buckle can strike them, though, Alice jumps in front of them. The buckle hits her in the stomach, sending her backwards into Pen. Alice’s phone skitters across the floor. She picks the phone up, grabs the belt and she and Pen both run out of the house.  
After they get about a block away, Pen breaks into a horrible crying fit.  
“S-She actually did it! She d-did it! What am I going to do now? She’s just going to find me and beat m-me again!”  
“Don’t worry. She can’t do that unless she buys a new belt,” Alice consoles, holding up the belt she took when they ran. “She threw the belt at you, but I got in her way and took it. Got a bit of a thump on my stomach, but I’ll be fine. It won’t even bruise.”  
Pen looks at Alice in horror. “She h-hit you?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine, though. Don’t worry. Let’s just get to my house.” Pen and Alice start walking across town to Alice’s house, where Pen can finally be safe.


End file.
